justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forget You
|year=2010 |mode=Solo |dg=Male (♂) |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=4 |nosm= |pc=Magenta |gc=Light Blue |pictos = 68 |perf = Jérémy Paquet}} "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green is featured on Just Dance 3. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 3 The dancer is a man who has black hair. He wears a red suit with a cyan bowtie and an orange undershirt, black pants, orange socks, and red shoes. Whenever Cee Lo Green says "Now baby, baby..." the dancer turns a staticy color and highly resembles a disconnected TV. He stays like this until "Baby why'd you..." is sung. In Just Dance 2015, he looks extremely realistic. Remake In the remake, he looks more animated and he is slightly glowing. However, his outfit colors remain the exact same from Just Dance 3. He is also presented with a thin blue outline. Forgetyou coach 1@2x.png|Original Forgetyou.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Forgetyou coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a TV set, and there is a small stage in the back of the dancer, where many spotlights light up and the wheels rotate. At one part of the song, many female static dancers appear in the background. Gold Moves There are four Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Make a shushing motion with your right hand. Gold Move 4: 'Point to the screen with your right arm. This is the final move of the routine. ForgetYouGoldMove123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 ForgetYouGoldMove4.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups ''Forget You appears in the following Mashups: * Ain’t No Mountain High Enough '''(Funky) * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Diamonds (Fashionable Men) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * It’s My Birthday (Suit Up) * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Love Boat * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Moves Like Jagger * thatPOWER * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Forget You ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Classy Snaps * Forgot My Legs * Mime Box * Open Up * Side Boxing * Side Punches * Side Swing * Snap Dance * Snap For You * Stepping Out Trivia *The original version of this song is called "F**k You". The clean version is used in-game. *The word ''ass is censored, but not very well, as it can still be heard with a warp effect. ** Also, since the clean version is used, only "shhhhh..." ''can be heard, from the word "''sh*t." "Shhhhhh" ''was later censored in ''Want U Back, because it still implies the word "sh*t." *Various static-like background dancers appear at one part. *The dancer has made various appearances in dance mashups. *On the Wii and PS3, it starts off in a monochrome shade. On the Xbox 360, it starts off in black and white. *At the beginning of the choreography, when the TV is in a monochrome shade, the X's, OK's, GOOD's, PERFECT's, and YEAH's are in the shade too. **However, this is only the case for the Wii and PS3. On the Xbox 360, the scoring icons keep their colors. * There is a glitch: when this track is the last on a given Solo Medley, everything on the game except the music freezes and only resumes when a sound effect is heard. * At the end of the dance in Just Dance 3, the dancers immediately fades away after pointing at the screen. This is not the case in Ain’t No Mountain High Enough’s Mashup on Just Dance 2015. The dancer points at the screen for 5 seconds and then walks away. * The dancer looks similar to P1 from Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika). * The dancer's eyebrows and face are very visible. Gallery FORGEDEWT.png|''Forget You'' forgetyou now.jpg|''Forget You'' (Remake) forgetyoumenu.png|''Forget You'' on the Just Dance 3 menu forgetyou_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover whyyouhurtmesobad.png|The dancer while in the 'static' form. forget you pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Forget You Just Dance Now.png|Remake Videos Cee Lo Green - Forget You Just Dance 3 Forget You, Cee Lo Green (Solo) 5* Just Dance 3 - Forget You by Celo Green (Remake) Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Clean versions Category:Remade Songs